


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️1⃣️

“ Boss，您真的订婚了吗？”  
看到Tony从卧室出来，美貌的空姐们瞬间围拢过来，从他身上找证据。  
“嗯？”男人把托盘递出去，露出了无名指上的圈戒。  
“原来这个博主真的发现了！”女孩儿接过托盘，一脸泫然欲泣。  
“Boss结婚会请我们到现场观礼吗？”一位可爱型的美女捧着脸花痴。  
“当然，性感又迷人的美女机组，你们必须都要去。”男人露出他招牌坏笑，成功地引起美女们的大呼小叫。  
Peter只恨耳朵过于灵敏，狠狠揪住自己的衣服，咬紧牙关硬撑着保持理智。  
订婚？和谁？刚刚撩我亲我⋯又是逗我玩吗？  
我到底算什么？我又在期待什么⋯  
“恭喜Boss！”女孩们欣喜的声音传来，“您有的忙了！需要我们帮忙去照顾里面的小奶狗吗？24小时陪护也没问题哟！”  
Tony的脸色顿时黑沉如墨，一言不发地冷着脸回去他的卧室。  
女孩们面面相觑，不明白总裁大人又犯什么冷热病。  
Peter虽然脑海翻腾，身体却一动不动躺在床上装睡。  
他感觉到床边下陷，头发被那人的手轻抚，然后听到一声叹息。  
伤口奇异地不痛了，胸口也不闷了，Peter在他身边很安心地睡着了。这些天又是战斗又是受伤，他实在是太需要好好休息了。  
  Tony听说过小奶狗是“中年女孩”最理想型男友，因为他们嗷嗷待哺还奶凶奶凶。  
想到他每次非要坚持挡在自己前面，脸上露出一个无奈又纵容的微笑。  
那些形容词一一可爱，热烈，害羞，认真，害怕孤单寂寞，视你为他的全世界，变着法儿的哄你开心，每时每刻都想跟你腻在一起，吵架不冷战，撒娇他最甜💕  
这不就是在形容他的男孩吗？女人喜欢还则罢了，为什么连中年男人都抗拒不了他的诱惑呢？  
因为他的细腻绵软里藏着满腔爱意？望过来明晃晃的带笑视线干净热情，简单直接又纯粹，不遮掩，不懂套路，不绕弯子，厚出天际的滤镜让你在他眼中完美无瑕，无时无刻不崇拜你，竭尽所能保护你，他简直用尽全部勇气和生命力在爱你。  
在他心中你最重。  
何德何能得到这份真挚热烈的感情？因为内心荒芜深处的孤独？还是他强烈的需要我，才不自觉地沦陷？  
无意识地转动手指上的戒圈，Tony陷入沉思。  
下飞机时他的小东西竟然没有醒，当然是裹着毯子被总裁亲手抱下去的。  
这一觉直接睡到了第二天午后，Peter是被饿醒的。  
饱睡之后浑身轻松，他感觉自己重新充满了力量。  
“午安，Peter，”Friday说，“Boss十分钟后在餐厅等你。”  
“这是哪里？”打量完四周，Peter疑惑地问。  
“Boss的卧室。”  
Peter兴奋地重新倒回床上打了个滚儿，抱住枕头深嗅。  
果然是Tony的味道⋯他的脸红如蕃茄，幸福地在枕头上磨蹭。  
“你都不饿吗？”  
门口传来男人愉快的声音，吓得Peter连忙丢了枕头坐好。  
Tony笑笑，看他的男孩窘的把自己埋进被子里。  
“我先看看你的伤口，”Tony拍拍男孩的翘臀，接过Dummy递来的剪刀。  
谁也没有再说话，屋里流动的空气却越来越温柔，仿佛带着梦幻的粉红色，散发着浓浓的幸福味道。  
伤口表面愈合良好，只是颜色如新，Tony再次感叹蜘蛛血清的威力。  
“你想先吃饭还是先洗澡？”Tony问。  
OMG！Peter头顶冒出白烟。  
这句话好像电影里丈夫回家，妻子问的问题！  
网上还有段子说一一你想先吃饭还是先洗澡？或者先吃我？饭在锅里，我在床上⋯床上⋯床上⋯  
电流窜过鼠蹊部，激活了某个器官，Peter双手抱头呻吟。  
他完全没脸见他了！  
Tony枯坐也没等来回应，索性连被子一起抱起Peter，送他去盥洗室。  
清醒过来的男孩慌忙把Tony推出门外，裹着被子靠在浴室门板上大口喘息。  
还好他没有发现⋯太丢脸了！  
颤抖着双手握住自己的挺立，Peter幻想着那个人，仰起头，呻吟出一声甜腻的“Mr.Stark”。  
门外的男人差点唤出装甲破门而入，但理智战胜了欲 望。  
我已经给了你足够的时间害羞，现在，我的男孩，你也该进入状态了吧？我的丰收季⋯  
“Boss，那个神秘客一直在基地附近徘徊，是否采取措施？”Friday汇报。  
“暂时先不管他，继续观察。”Tony走远了一点，“他的身份查清了吗？”  
“他自称神秘客（Mysterio），原本是一名电影特效师，由于自视甚高却苦于无法在好莱坞成名，所以据之前的数据推测，他想靠击败蜘蛛侠来博取大众关注的机率高达95％。”  
所以我的小东西纯属躺枪？  
“我们去吃饭吧！”Peter打开门，眼睛红红的出来，对着Tony勉强一笑。  
Tony什么都没问，带他去填饱肚子。  
饭后送他回卧室继续躺下，Tony又被一个接一个的电话催走了。  
他很忙，他总是很忙。  
但他再忙也会抽时间来关注我，在我最需要的时候帮助我，他对我的好已经超过了一个导师，他做了他能做到的一切，我还有什么不满足的呢？  
“有多少人睡过你的床？”可是我的心太贪婪，我想要的太多。  
“介意就为你换个房间。”深夜Tony才拖着疲惫的身体回来，语气也不太耐烦，“反正这里有很多设施完好的空房间，现在带你去？”  
“我不！”Peter背对他快速躺下，肩膀轻微地颤抖。  
Tony没再说什么，脱了衣服躺下就睡着了。  
听到背后绵长舒缓的呼吸，Peter过了一会才小心翼翼地缓缓转身面向他，在黑暗中望着他的脸，心里忐忑。  
我真的好喜欢他⋯  
捧起Tony的手，Peter在他掌心烙下虔诚的亲吻。  
突然看到他手上的戒指，Peter咽下口水，犹豫再三，轻轻转动它，将它摘下来。  
那无名指上写的什么？  
屏住呼吸，Peter仔细观察了那环绕手指的纹身，又把戒指举到眼前，里外察看，试图找到他的秘密。  
我⋯好像发现了一个⋯隐藏的真相⋯我⋯控制不住自己了⋯  
轻轻地把戒指给男人戴回去，Peter有种激动到想哭的冲动，这个场景他做梦都不敢奢望。  
可是现在，我想实现它，在我们的婚礼上。  
   


End file.
